How long will it take until her heart heals
by Animeandmangalover8000
Summary: Zero has a sister who's names Riko and she has a huge hatred fro vampires and her heart broke the day that Shzuika killed her family so who will help get her heart back and Kaien Cross has legit daughter so can Riko's friends help her heal her heart or will she have a broken heart for est of her life?
1. Ryouichi

Ryouichi

Ryo

Kiryu

15-16

vampire hunter/vampire

October 31

Hair:

Sliver

Eyes:

Lavender

weapon:

black Tessen that have heavy plates of iron that look harmless it's called Luna

Personality:

she cares for the ones she loves,she's protective but she's also very secretive at times,she has hatred for vampires,she feels betrayed and closed up and she can be very creative and she can be very musical telented

appearance:

She has long silver hair that goes down to her mid back,she has lavender eyes,she looks like her brothers a lot,beside her uniform which she hates wears a black tank top, blue jeans with holes, black hoodie, black converse, in her right ear she has her cartilage pierced ,she has a blue stud in and a tattoo on her neck

Family:

Dad

Mom

Zero (oldest brother)

Ichiru (second older brother)

Love:

Takuma

background:

She's born into a vampire hunter family with two older one of her younger older brother getting sick a lot,she trains with Zero but when Shizuka killed killed her parents and after drinking Zero's and her blood she hated all vampires, for a while after she was closed up to everyone spent Zero soon she talked to Hikaru and then she opened up to everyone else and Kyna can help control the beast inside her.


	2. Hikaru

HIkaru

Karu

Cross

15-16

Human/vampire hunter

blonde

blue

weapon:

it's Kunai

appearance:

long blonde hair with blue eyes she wears her school uniform but when she don't she has jeans then a skirt,t-shirt and ankle boots

Personality:

happy bubble like her dad, but she has her moment where she's depressed at a moment but she's mostly motherly

Love:

Hanabusa

Family:

Kaien Cross:Father

Mom

Yuki Cross:adoptive sister

background:

She doesn't remember much of her mom but she love her dad 5and she treats Yuki just like her sister, She don't know who she was but she knows that she needs to take care of her, when her father brought the Kiryu siblings home she tried talking Riko but she said anything unless she was talking to Zero but that was limited and she wouldn't anyone in but one day she was saying and doing what she dose every day until she did talk .She then her first words her were why would wait until I talked but everyone was surprised but she noticed Zero had a smile on his face for moment then it disappeared she asks question and that night Kaname came over to see Yuki she noticed how Ryo wasn't there so she went to Ryo's room and saw her Zero together talking to each other and she acts like the mother of family.


	3. Kylie

Kylie

Ky

Yagari

17-18

Human/Vampire hunter

January 12

Hair:

brown hair with purple streak

Eyes:

green

Weapon:

Chaos:sawed off shotgun

Swift:sword

personality:

LIkes to have fun,can be serious,doesn't have much respect for a lot of authority,comes off as deviant,very blunt and honest.

appearance:

LOng brown hair with purple streak and green eyes,athletic build, outside of school uniform she wears fitting jeans (not to baggy, not too tight),and a dark blue shirt,she wears a black and red hoodie when it's colder out.

family:

Roger(father,deceased)

Mallory (mother,deceased)

Love:

Senri

background:

Her parents were hunters that worked with Yagari a daya group of vampires lead by Matsuda Ryugazakekilled took her in and trained her to use her mothers Katana and her fathers swears that one day she will kill all the vampires that murdered her family.


	4. Chapter 1:1st night

I got up and got ready in a black tank top, blue jeans with holes in them, black hoodie,blue headphones around her neck and I plug them into my mp3 player and walk into the kitchen to Karru or Hikaru cooking "morning Ryo"Karu says. I nod to her "morning"I say. "Oh my dad wants to see you in his office"Karu says. I nod to her while I walk to the exit to put my black converse on "I'll stop there during my jog"I tell her. She smiles while I put my headphones over my head and start my jog once I get outside I entered the school I move my headphones to my neck while I walk to the office I notice the emptiness of the whole school since It's summer vacation In the next few weeks students should be showing up to move Into the dorms that includes Hikaru,Yuki,Zero and I also move into our dorms I thought.

When I arrive at the chairman's office I knocked on the door "come In" a voice told me. I enter and see Kaien Cross or Hikaru and Yuki's father behind a desk "ah,Ryouichi nice to see you"Cross states. "Well you did want to see to see me"I tell him. "Ah,yes Ryo-chan will you be on the disciplinary committee with your brother Zero,Yuki,and Hikaru"Kain asks. I stared at him "please Ryo-chan"Kaien says In his childish ways. "Fine"I tell him for the the fact he was annoying me with his childishness. then he opened a drawer of his desk takes out a tessan that is a anti-vampire weapon "It's called Luna"Kaien tells me. I take It and walk out of the office and when I exit the building I pass Yuki's hero Kaname Kuran who's with Takuma Ichijo.

A month later

I arrive at the moon dorm gates late when the fangirls are in rows across from HIkaru and Yuki were out of control but all stood in lines behind me with me glaring at them "good morning,ladies"Hanabusa exclamies. "Kyaah"fangirls scream. Hanabusa started shooting them with his finger some girls pushed Yuki down and Kuran went help I glared at him since he's the worst of them out of all the night class "are you okay,Yuki"Kuran asks. I ignore their conversation I glared at the girls more as Yuki got up "urgh,stupid Kiryu siblings"someone complained from behind me. I see Kuran touch Yuki that's when my brother shows up and took Kuran's hand off her "class has started… Kuran"Zero tells him. While I glared at all of the night class students "you're scaring me, "Kuran tells Zero. Kaname starts walking to the school building two girls walk up to him "K-Kuran, umm… would you accept this"One girl asks. While handing me Kuran a rose he accepts It and the night class went to class "It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you do know the rules right"Zero tells Yuki. "I am going on ahead"I tell Hikaru. "Alright"HIkaru says. When I took off I went Into the forest and sat down near a tree to rest and calm down from the annoying fangirls once I knew I good I went to Chairman's office and I enter and wait for the others.

"This Is ridiculous how you possibly expect just the four of us to guard the whole bunch of those bloodsuckers and deal with screaming idiots"Zero asks/tells. "I admit that It Is difficult to deal with every night"Chairmen tells us. "So find someone else to help before this whole thing implodes,she's worse than useless"Zero states. While pointing to Yuki "I'm not taking that from someone late half time the time and absent the rest"Yuki states. "Impossible you four are the only ones I can trust"Chairman tells us. "If the day class and the night class are to successfully co-exist, the role of guardians Is critical… no one else would take It, It's a thankless job with long hours, sleepless night and no respect besides… and …. I know that my adorable daughters and loving son won't let me down"Chairmen tells us. "you might have taken care of us, but I don't remember us ever becoming your kids"Zero states. I nod agreeing with Zero "Hey HIkaru,Yuki,you are more his kids than we are don't you have anything to say"I asks. "The night class seems to be getting along really well with the others,but… I'm happy to help"Yuki tells us. "You're such a good girl Yuki I am so proud of you,Yuki Is the only one who truly understand my pacifist ideology… I believe If the youth of today can grow together with open hearts and Inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge where by our two races will be able to live together In harmony I dream that one day we will break out of the dark cycle of hatred that hunts the relationship between humans and vampire that Is the glory of education...that Is the purpose of the night class"Chairmen tells us. "This nut is all your guys,Hikaru and Yuki we're going on patrol"Zero says. While we leave the office "thank goodness"I state. While we're walking HIkaru ran after us "let's start guys"HIkaru tells us. we exit the building Hikaru,Zero and I split up I walk around for a while than I took a break when I felt the monster from inside myself and the night passed by fast and now It's the next day and It's during class Hikaru,Yuki,Zero and I fell asleep with Zero and HIkaru asleep on both sides of me we woke up at the end of the day "Hey! will you come to detention with me today,please Yori"Yuki asks her. "It suck having to do It with these jerks"Yuki exclaimes. "No way,I thought you guys are good friends"Yori tells us. "As If,Zero and Ryo are flakey,bad tempered,and they are always gloomy It's depressing"Yuki tells yori. "Yuki,we can hear you"Zero tells her. "And have the freaky way they are always serious… I am saying do you two can hear me"Yuki tells us. While sticking her tongue out at us while Yori start to leave "by the way you're going to be late"Yori tells us.

Once we get out of detention and we go patrolling we split up into teams of two. Hikaru and I one teams that's on the ground and Zero and Yuki are the second team on the tower where they can see everything and knowing Yuki she's staring at her hero. After patrolling for a while I smelt blood I pulled out luna and ran Into the clearing where I see Hanabusa and Kain and Yuki holding bloody rose In the air "you should be more careful,Aidou It's call the bloody rose and Ryo has Luna,they were made to kill creatures like us"Kuran tells everyone. "Kuran…"Hanabusa states. "I'll take care of the these fools the Chairmen will need a full report"Kuran states. Hikaru finally shows up "well than… just get them out of my sight Kuran"Zero tells Kuran. "Zero… "Yuki states. "Kiryu is that okay…"Kuran tells us. I nod "Kain,why didn't you stop Aidou,you're just as guilty as he Is"Kuran states. I put Luna away In my holster for It "Ryo did you have take off like that"Hikaru asks. Everyone left us "let's go It reeks of blood sickening and on I didn't need to but I did"I tell her. While walking off to the headmaster's and got In and out the shower then put a blue tank top and jeans on then went to Hikaru and and mine dorm I look In the mirror at the tattoo that I got when I was 12 It's the same as Zero's but on the other side that's when Hikaru came in and went to bed I went to my nightstand opened the drawer took a box out and took one and put the box back and the tablet it's called a blood tablet and then I went to bed.


End file.
